No sentimos, lo que otros ven
by TempeAvril
Summary: Bueno este es mi 1er fanfiction y los resumenes no los se hacer muy bien.Brennan tiene muchas dudas hacerca de sus sentimientos por Booth despues de que entra Hannah, Jared quiere una opounidad con ella, y muchos setimientos y dudas salen al descubierto
1. Chapter 1

_**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hart Hanson y sus productores así como a la televisora Fox.**_

_**(Bueno antes que nada solo quiero decirles que esta es mi primera historia. Y bueno ya todos sabemos que Brennan y Booth van a terminar juntos y he leído muchas historia de cómo Brennan termina embarazada de Booth, o como son felices para siempre, o la más común de cómo ellos quieren hacer su vida con otros pero no pueden y terminan juntos. Así que esta vez decidí hacerla de una manera distinta, y no por que no quiera ver a Brennan y Booth juntos no de hecho es lo que más quiero en la vida y odio a la maldita Hannah ya quiero que se valla de la serie para siempre. )**_

Capitulo # 1: Sentimientos

Temperance Brennan sentía el corazón roto, metafóricamente claro habían pasado tan solo unos minutos desde que ya no aguanto más y le confeso a Booth que lo amaba, había sido el peor error en su vida, la mejor oportunidad de su vida se le había escapado de las manos, una vida que nunca creyó que tendría "EL AMOR". Ella sentía mucho dolor al recordar porque le dijo que no esa noche en el Hoover, creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto simplemente no quería lastimarlo, al decirle que sí y después arrepentirse por que la idea le había asustado, arruinar su amistad de tantos años que se había fortalecido de una manera increíble que ninguno de los dos creyó que pasaría,

Pero ahí estaba recostada en su cama mirando fijamente hacia el techo como si no estuviera mirando nada solo recordando todos los momentos pasados con Booth, todas las risas, las copas, los casos resueltos, las lágrimas, loa secretos que nunca imaginaron que se lo dirían a otra persona más sin en cambio unos a otros los sabían, los secuestros, pero siempre se tuvieron uno al otro para rescatarlo cuidar de él, tener una persona en la que siempre puedes creer.

Parte de su mente se arrepentía por habérselo confesado a Booth, porque creía que ahora si se acabaría su asociación, su amistad, Booth ya no la iba a mirar como antes tal vez por miedo a lastimarla. Pero su corazón nunca se arrepentiría fue como sacarse un gran peso que a diario la estaba matando poco a poco.

Al día siguiente se despertó con un poco de temor, sentía que llegando al laboratorio le dirían que Booth había terminado con su asociación, o que Booth se cosaria con Hannah o simplemente había huido como cuando se fue a Afganistán.

Cuando llego al laboratorio se sentía in poco extraña sentía que todos sabían lo que le había dicho a Booth así que acelero el paso, pero cuando entro a su oficina vio lo que menos quería ver en esos momentos a BOOTH, sentado en su escritorio, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba así que respiro profundo antes de entra.

-Que estás haciendo aquí – Dijo con un tono más o menos de vergüenza

-Que qué estoy haciendo aquí, todavía te lo preguntas

-Booth yo solo_ Brennan le corto, pero esta también fue interrumpida por Booth

-Tenemos un caso_

-Oooohhh si un caso, de acuerdo "El deber nos llama_

Así pasaron 4 meses el compañerismo y amistad de Brennan y Booth eran buenos no como antes claro ya no compartían demasiado tiempo juntos Booth tenía a Hannah y Parker, y bueno Brennan como siempre se la pasaba en el limbo o comprando ropita para su nuevo sobrinito o sobrinita que venía en camino y Ángela y Jack siempre la convencían de que los acompañara a los estudios o un ultrasonido de Ángela, cada vez que miraba la pancita de Ángela agrandándose más y más con el paso de los días el corazón de Temperance se ablandaba más se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer abierta a sus sentimientos, más de corazón, más sensible y eso no pasó desapercibido por todos en el laboratorio fue totalmente un shock pero les gustaba la nueva Temperance Brennan más humana.

Estaban absolutamente todos reunidos en el Royal Dinner festejando el cumpleaños de Jack Hodgins estaba Booth con Hannah, Cam con Pablo y Michelle, Lance y Daisy, Jared y Padme, Clark con su novia, Arasto, Vincent, Wendell, Fisher y Zack iban solos a Zack lo habían dejado salir esa noche ya que los psicólogos habían visto que no era una mal chico y ni estaba solo, también estuvo presente Caroline y Brennan llego con un amigo que a muchos le sorprendió era doctor especialización neurólogo, 35 años no casado no hijos y estaba muy guapo alto, fuerte, ojos verde esmeralda, boca sexy y una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera de nombre Shane, toda la noche la estuvieron cuestionando que su solo eran amigos a lo que ella siempre respondía que si, Booth se sentía celoso al ver a Temperance con otro hombre que podría ser un marido perfecto, pero Brennan tenia razón eran solo amigos el había pasado por algo muy difícil, su comprometida se había muerto en un trágico accidente automovilístico y el aun no estaba preparado para otra relación . Se la pararon riendo toda la noche realmente fue una noche increíble para todos; excepto para Padme y Booth porque Jared estaba bebiendo mucho y empezaba a estar de impertinente, aparte que a Booth le ardía la sangre cuando veía a Shane y Brennan reírse, abrazarse y miradas misteriosas

La noche termino para todos increíble, se despidieron y todos se fueron a sus casas respectivamente, Shane dejo a Brennan en su casa Jared se fue con su novia a un pequeño departamento que estaban rentando desde hace unas semanas atrás que habían llegado a D.C.

Eran las 4:30 am y Temperance descansaba cómodamente en su cama y un sueño tranquilo hasta que oyó golpes en su puerta, se despertó de inmediato no podía creer que alguien estaba tocando en su casa tan tarde, como se iba poniendo sus pantuflas los golpes iban aumentando así que corrió para ver quién era el impertinente, pero cuando abrió la puerta vio a la persona que menos se esperaba ver

_Hola _

_Que haces aquí _ respondió con sorpresa Temperance.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hart Hanson y sus productores así como a la televisora Fox.**_

_**Capitulo # 2:**_

_No me vas a dejar pasar_ respondió

B: _Claro adelante Jared, pero no me has respondido que haces aquí, digo no es que no quiera pero tu eres la persona que menos me vendría a despertar a estas horas

J: -Uh, claro, he, disculpa si te moleste, creo que es mejor que ve vaya, siento molestarte_ se iba girando de talones cuando escucho

B: -Espera digo supongo que viniste por algo y ya estás aquí y bueno supongo que debe ser algo importante para haber venido a estas horas así porque sí.

J: -Si tienes razón (dio un suspiro y digo) podría quedarme esta noche aquí

B: - !Qué¡ (en un tono muy sorprendido)

J: -Creo que si es mejor que me valla

B:- No eres bienvenido adelante pasa (Jared entro en el apartamento, Temperance cerró la puerta, y Jared se sentó en el sofá cómodo)

Quieres cerveza o tequila

J: -Sí claro gracias, tequila seria lo mejor

Brennan se fue hacia el sofá con 2 copas de tequila en las manos, una se la dio a Jared y se sentó a su en el otro extremo del sillón recargada en el brazo del sofá y con los pies encima del sillón.

J: -Creo que es necesario que sepas las razones por las cuales estoy aquí en estos momentos

B: - No Jared no es necesario

J: -Yo quiero, además necesito hablar con alguien sobre todo esto

B: -Bien si así lo quieres adelante, soy toda oídos (con una sonrisa)

J: _ (se ríe un poco) Gracias realmente necesito desahogarme

J: -Ufff bien en primer lugar creo que necesitas saber que sigo siendo un alcohólico, Tempe

B: -Si ya lo sabía, y lo demostraste esta noche

J: -De acuerdo pero yo les había jurado que no volvería a tomar, y más sin en cambio lo sigo haciendo, nunca lo he dejado Tempe nunca, sabes es por eso que Pad y yo hemos tenido muchas discusiones desde que empezamos esta relación (hubo un momento de silencio) creo que Seeley tenia razón esto no iba a llegar a ningún lado soy un desastre.

B: -No te cuestiones, solo tienes que hablar con Pad y decirle como eres, pienso que ella no tiene ningún motivo por el cual se enfade contigo, digo ella te conoció cuando eras o sigues siendo un ebrio, ahora porque se enoja si ya desde un principio sabia como eras tu, no te apresures a terminar esta relación por simples peleas, si tu la amas tienes que luchar por ella, no porque ella diga que no, o no este lista, no significa que no te amé, no la dejes ir.

(Jared le dio una mirada de sorprendido, seguida por una gran sonrisa en los labios) J:-Asi que el estúpido de Seeley te rompió el corazón (inclino un poco la cabeza para que Tempe lo mirara directo a los ojos) no es así.

B: -Como lo sabes, te conto algo

J: -No simplemente que en la forma en que hablas, das a entender que dejaste ir al amor de tu vida por algo que ahora piensas que es insignificante y te arrepientes bastante de eso.

B: -Como sabes que es tu hermano

J: -Todos los que los conocemos lo sabemos Tempe. A nadie pueden engañar, y sinceramente aunque es mi hermano está siendo un estúpido, si tú y yo hubiéramos tenido una oportunidad nunca la dejaría escapar, aunque se me atraviese una Barbie hermosa, ella solo sería una aventura, pero por ti lucharía está el fin del mundo

(Brennan solo lo miraba fijamente a los ojos vidriosos casi llorando quería que todo esto se lo dijera Booth, o el hombre indicado al que llegaría a amar algún día, y con el que pasaría el resto de sus días juntos, con el cual formaría una familia muy grande Seeley Booth le había hecho creer en todo esto, quería ser amada, y tener una familia muy grande, pero ella simplemente ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que Booth no era el indicado, más sin en cambio tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo. Y al oír a Jared decirle todas esas cosas por un momento, solo por un momento se sintió realmente muy bien como si el resto del mundo no tuviese problemas. Pero solo era Jared, se aclaró un poco la garganta y las palabras salieron de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo.

B:- Porque lucharías por mi hasta el final del mundo

J: (Jared sonrió) –Cualquier hombre lo haría, vamos Tempe que eres la mujer que cualquiera quisiera tener, eres simplemente hermosa, exitosa, muy muy inteligente, luchas por lo que quieres, te sabes defender por ti sola, sincera y wow (la dejo de mirar un poco sorprendido, Brennan lo miro con asombro y le pregunto)

B: -¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Ya se te subió el tequila? Porque ya llevamos casi dos botellas llenas y si no te estas empezando a sentir bien vamos que te llevo al cuarto donde te puedes quedar. (Le pregunto de una forma rápida que Jared solo la volteo a ver rápido y confuso de sí mismo.

J: -No, solo que con todo lo que te dije siento que te amo.

(Los dos se rieron)

B: -Veo que efectivamente si ya se te subió mucho el tequila vamos que te llevo al dormitorio (le dijo levantándose del sofá, y dejando la copa que tenía en esos momentos en la mano sobre la mesita que estaba enfrente de ellos, levantándose y tendiéndole una mano a Jared para que él también se levantara, cuando iba caminando hacia el cuarto de huéspedes sintió un pequeño jalón que la hizo girar hacia Jared y sentir sus labios rozando los de ella.

(El beso duro tan solo unos segundo dado que Brennan alejo a Jared de ella, rompiendo así el beso)

J:-Que pasa no te gusto, o no te atraigo como alguien con quien estar.

B:-No es eso Jared, de echo eres muy guapo y atractivo, pero acabas de tener una pelea con tu novia, estamos borrachos y no creo que estés pensando con claridad en estos momentos, ya sabes sobre el beso.

J:- Los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad, y créeme en estos momentos estoy pensando con mucha claridad sobre ti, me atraes mucho Tempe, realmente yo quiero estar con una mujer como tú, y lo mío con Padme nunca funciono solo era atracción sexual y en el lugar en donde estábamos, nos fuimos conociendo y me cayó muy bien, pero solo fue eso, fue solo como una amistad.

B:-Pero yo no quiero romper nada entre (pero fue interrumpida por el dedo de Jared en su boca y haciendo un shhhh)

J:- Tu nunca podrás romper algo que no existió

Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que llegaron a los labios del otro, el beso apenas solo fue un rose como si tuvieran miedo de lo que estaban haciendo al principio, pero unos segundos más tarde sus bocas se abrieron y ahí empezó una lucha de sus lenguas, el beso se puso un tanto caliente y excitante, tanto así que lo único que se oía en el departamento eran sus respiraciones agitadas, y unos cuantos gemidos que emitían los dos al sentir la lengua del otro adentro de él, fue ahí que Temperance empezó a hacerse hacia atrás y llevando a Jared con ella, al mismo tiempo quitándole la chamarra que llevaba el puesta, la prenda cayó al suelo ella de inmediato metió sus manos suaves adentro de la playera de Jared cuando este la detuvo.

J: -Estas segura no quiero que te arrepientas (con su voz muy agitada)

B: - No, yo quiero (levantando la vista para encontrar a Jared sonriendo de oreja a oreja, ella también se rio un poco)

Fue ahí donde ninguno de los 2 se aguantó más y se empezaron a devorar sus labios, Jared la cargo y las piernas de Tempe rodeaban su cintura, él ya sabía dónde era su cuarto así que la guio hasta ese donde al penas pisarlo sus ropas empezaron a caer en todo alrededor, ella que aun seguía encima de el se movía mas hacia el asiendo que Jared se excitara mas de lo que ya estaba.

Jared se sento en el borde de la cama y Tempe aun con el devorándole los labios poco a poco se inclinaron hacia la cama y ahí empezó donde hicieron el amor por un largo tiempo, sin importarles nada de lo que otros dirían como por ejemplo Seeley, o quizás Ángela, o Cam. Tal vez todos dirían porque con el niño Booth si puedes tener al hombre Booth, vamos todos sabemos que tu y Seeley están destinados a estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas, pero eso a ninguno de los dos les importo solo se entregaron uno al otro por pasión y atracción sexual, sin importarles el mañana solo el presente

_**Bueno que tal comentario de cualquier tipo son bienvenidos y algunas sugerencias también pero ya saben que este fanfic ven a estar juntos Temperance y Jared pero díganme como quieren que reaccione Booth. Espero les haya gustado aunque sé que a muchos por supuesto que no pero bueno solo un poco de diversión en lo que llega el momento que todos esperamos BYE. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hart Hanson y sus productores así como a la televisora Fox.**_

**Capitulo # 3**

(7:40 am) Temperance y Jared dormían plácidamente en el cuarto de ella, si no hubiera sido por un sonido molesto del celular de Brennan hubieran seguido así todo lo que restaba de la mañana.

(_**Mmm, los 2 se quejaban del sonido horrible, el cual los había despertado, ya que estaban demasiado cansados de los hechos de la noche anterior**_)

B: Brennan (_**contesto soñolienta**_)

J: Quien habla a estas horas, que no saben que la gente tiene sexo en la madrugada (_**dijo en tono sexy y riéndose**__)_

B: Shhhh (_**levantando un dedo para callarlo y volteando para quedar de frente con el)**_

J: Cállame (_**se acercó para besarla, cosa que Brennan no negó**_)

B: Si claro Cam voy para allá, llego en 20 minutos (_**decía entre los besos que Jared le estaba propinando**_)

J: Dile que son las 7:30 am, nadie quiere ir a ver unos cuerpos en descomposición a esas horas (_**aun besándola, no sabía porque pero le estaban empezando a gustar sus besos, como si los necesitara**_)

B: Vamos sabes que ese es mi trabajo y tengo que cumplir con él, aparte entre más rápido lo haga, mas voy a tener tiempo para ti, y tú tienes que ir a hablar o haber que pasa con Padme (_**decía parándose de la cama, y abriendo el closet para sacar ropa ya que tenía que ir a la escena del crimen a cumplir con su deber**_**)**

J: De acuerdo te dejare ir, y tienes razón tengo que ir a hablar con Padme supongo que por lo que sucedió anoche ella ya no querrá estar aquí, y yo tampoco (_**se volteó hacia Brennan que se estaba cambiando por unos vaqueros un tanto ajustados y un blusón morado un poco escotado de los hombros y el maquillaje un poco más resaltado de lo habitual**_), Ufff wow cuando llegues ese cadáver va a revivir (_**dijo sexy y entre risas**_)

B: Porque, Jared un cadáver no puede resucitar, eso es científicamente imposible, es un cadáver (lo miro muy confundida)

_**El solo se levantó de la cama se rio ante lo que Temperance no había entendido y le dio un beso en la frente a lo que Brennan solo le correspondió con una leve sonrisa, los 2 se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos hasta que conectaron con un beso, que esta vez fue tierno y suave sin nada de pasión o prisa alguna.**_

B: Me tengo que ir le dije a Cam que estaría allá en 20 minutos

J: Si adelante tienes que hacer tus cosas de huesos (_**dijo algo tierno**_)

Cam y Booth estaban ya en la escena del crimen delante del cuerpo, que más bien eran ya puros huesos y alrededor todos sus órganos, lo habían descuartizado y arrancado brutalmente sus órganos, pero Booth estaba un tanto nervioso a lo que para Cam no pasó desapercibido y decidió preguntarle.

C: Que pasa Seeley, te veo nervioso se podría decir

S: A qué hora te dijo Bones que llegaría (_**Cam lo miro con una expresión rara, lo que Booth intento arreglar**_). Digo porque ella es muy puntual para su trabajo, y ya sabes que solo llega tarde cuando…

C: Booth tranquilo que ya debe de llegar, y cuando le llame se oía como si alguien estuviera con ella, así que después de llevar a ese doctor guapo, supongo que la llevo a casa y algo los ha de haber distraído. Sabes a lo que refiero verdad.

S: Si, sí sé perfectamente a lo que te refieres Cam ya, podrías concentrarte solo en el descuartizado por favor.

C: Estas celoso Seeley, porque con el doctor que llevo a la fiesta cualquier mujer consiente se acostaría con el

S: Basta Camille (_**dijo levantándole la voz**_)

C: Estas celoso, porque le haces esto Seeley

S: A que te refieres, y no no estoy celoso

C: Te conozco perfectamente y sé que estás celoso, se te ve en los ojos, aun la amas Seeley sigues enamorado de ella, la doctora Brennan va a ser a la única mujer que realmente vas a amar en tu vida, con quien quieres pasar el resto de tus vidas, con la que tienes la esperanza de casarte aunque sabes que ella no quiere, con la que quieres formar una familia tener hijos lo sabes perfectamente, no sé porque tratas de engañarte, no solo a ti también a Brennan, a Hannah, vamos si la quieres aunque sea un poco porque la sigues engañando por que la ilusionas con lo que ella cree que tienen.

S: Basta Camille, de acuerdo porque me dices todas estas cosas, porque aquí delante del cadáver que te pasa (_**la miraba con los ojos un popo cristalinos, casi llorando por lo que le dijo Cam**_)

C: Porque ayer te vi Seeley, vi como no le quitabas la mirada de encima, como ardías de celos cuando la viste como se reía, disfrutaba la noche con el doctor guapo. Vamos Seeley sé que no soy nada para decirte esto pero siento la necesidad de hacerlo. Brennan me conto lo que paso entre ustedes cuando fueron a hablar con Lance por lo de su libro, cuando casi fue atropellada por el caso de Lauren, lo que le dijiste de Hannah que ella no era un premio de consolación, sabes que Seeley la doctora Brennan tampoco va a ser un premio de consolación, porque cuando realmente te des cuenta de la sigues amando, espero que no sea tarde, porque ya ha pasado tiempo y ella se está dando cuenta de que realmente ya no tiene un oportunidad contigo se te está haciendo tarde, no crees que ya fue mucho castigo.(_**lo miro con tristeza y después agacho la cabeza**_)

S: No la estoy castigando Cam, es solo que he aprendido a querer a Hannah y si, sigo amando a Huesos pero ahora estoy muy confundido, no sé qué hacer.

C: Solo escucha a tu corazón, piensa quien es la persona a la que más quieres, con la que quieres estar siempre.

_**En esos momentos en la cabeza de Booth solo aparecieron imágenes de Huesos, Parker, y el, todas aquellas copas tomadas, risas, bromas, malos ratos todo era alrededor de ella, no pensaba en Hannah o en cualquiera de sus otros amigos o familiares, solo Temperance.**_

_**(Justo cuando le iba a decir algo a Cam fue interrumpida por una voz la cual conocía perfectamente y le hizo estremecer al instante de oírla)**_

Cam que paso aquí (_**era Brennan quien había llegado en esos momentos**_)

C: Un camión de basura de derrumbo, los perros empezaron a husmear en una bolsa y tan tan un cuerpo descuartizado con todos sus órganos de fuera.

T: Porque el tan tan, sabes a veces no te entiendo

_**Brennan solo empezó a dar detalles del cuerpo como cuantos años tenía, el sexo, una posible causa de muerte, así como el arma , Cam que estaba agachada donde estaba el cuerpo le estaba poniendo mucha atención a Brennan que esta estaba de pie, ya que estaba en su casa y el retraso con Jared no le había dado tiempo de ir al laboratorio por su equipo especial, eso hizo que Booth no la dejara de mirar embobado, pensando que era lo que podría haber hecho que su compañera fuera así a una escena del crimen, o más bien quien, Booth estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera oyó que su Bones le hablada.**_

T: Booth, Booth estas bien (_**el solo agito un poco la cabeza y asintió**_) no, no es cierto ni siquiera sabes de lo que estoy hablando

B: Si, si lo se Huesos

T: Ok, dime de lo que estaba hablando

_**El miro a Cam como diciéndole ayúdame, a lo que Cam entendió perfectamente**_

C: Booth, la doctora Brennan quiere que lleven el cuerpo al Jeffersonian para no contaminar los restos, también quiere que hablemos a balística porque la causa de muerte fue una bala entre la c3 y la c4, pero no hay bala, ha y la víctima es mujer entre 20 y 25 años, posiblemente era mesera.

B: Si hare eso lo más rápido posible (_**se volteo y grito las ordenes**_)

Temperance se acercó a Cam

T: Que le pasa a Booth, lo veo muy distraído

C: Solo se está dando cuenta de las cosa doctora Brennan, está pensando en lo que realmente quiere en la vida (_**le sonrió y se fue caminando a su carro mientras que Booth caminaba hacia Brennan**_)

B: Ya está, quieres que te lleve al Jeffersonian

T: No gracias Booth, pero traigo mi auto

_**Se siguió rumbo a su carro y dejo a Booth con una mirada triste y pensativa….**_

_**Bien y díganme les gusto estoy esperando más propuestas ha y también estoy pensando en que Booth termine con Hannah, valla con Brennan a hablar y se dé cuenta de todo, pero es solo una opción todas las propuestas son bienvenidas **_

_**Bye **_

_**Besos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hart Hanson y sus productores así como a la televisora Fox.**_

_**Hola bueno muchísimas gracias a todos los que han leído y dado sugerencias espero no defraudarlos por como siga el rumbo de la historia, pero me gustan sus sugerencias y las voy a tener mucho en cuenta. Mil mil gracias.**_

**Capitulo # 4**

_**Booth estaba sentado en su escritorio, solo mirando la fotografía que estaba delante de él, en la que aparecía Huesos y Parker, en su mente solo se repetían las palabras que Cam le había dicho mientras esperaban a Brennan en la escena del crimen, se había dado cuenta que todavía sentía algo por Brennan solo que no sabía si era amor o solo miedo a perder su amistad con ella si alguien más ya había entrado en su corazón, solo hasta que algo los interrumpió.**_

Hola (_**dijo una rubia abriendo la puerta de su oficina y entrando en ella**_)

B: Hola Hannah

H: Estas bien, porque pase a visitar a Temperance y me dijo que estabas muy raro en la mañana

B: Si estoy perfectamente bien, es solo que no me gusta que no haya bala, porque nos cuesta más trabajo encontrar la pistola con la que se disparó.

H: No de eso se encargan los de balística

B: Si pero, no me caen muy bien ellos, porque solo están molestando al equipo de mi Huesos

(_**Hannah lo miro como que estás diciendo, a lo que Booth rectifico**_)

B: Bueno digo al equipo de Brennan

H: Si claro entiendo (_**le dio una media sonrisa y lo beso en los labios, pero este fue solo por uno par de segundos ya que un toque en la puerta los interrumpió y era Brennan**_)

T: Awww perdón, lo siento Booth es solo que tenemos más información sobre el caso

B: No no no Huesos, no te preocupes solo vino de visita, verdad Hannah

H: Si solo viene a ver si estaba bien, por lo que me habías dicho hace unos momentos Temperance (_**Hannah no había entendido porque Seeley había reaccionado así con ella, enfrente de la que se supone que es su amiga**_)

T: No, no se preocupen solo vine a dejar los resultados, yo ya me voy

H: No yo ya me voy, ustedes hagan su trabajo (_**se volteó hacia Seeley**_) nos vemos después mi amor (_**y lo beso en los labios, algo que puso incomodo a Booth**_) adiós Temperance (_**y con eso salió de la oficina de su novio**_)

T: Adios Hannah, cuídate

B: Bye

Temperance se vólteo hacía Booth y se sorprendió que él la estaba mirando fijamente a ella, en vez de ver partir a su novia

T: Bueno la arma homicida fue una GT-200 a una distancia entre 10 a 13 cm. y la víctima estaba hincada, con la cabeza agachada y sus manos sobre el pavimento, ha por cierto tenemos dos sospechosos (_**y le entrego una carpeta, con las fotografías de los sospechosos y su perfil)**_

B: Bien, muy bien Huesos creí que el caso iba a ser más pesado, porque no había bala (_**él estaba leyendo el perfil de los sospechosos levanto la cabeza para mirar a Brennan**_). Quieres ir a desayunar algo Huesos.

Temperance iba a contestar pero justo en esos instantes su celular comenzó a sonar, y prefirió contestar a responderle a su compañero.

T: Brennan

Hola soy Jared

T: A hola (_**y se alejó un poco para que Booth no pudiera escuchar con quien estaba hablando**_) ya hablaste con ella

J: Si ya hable con ella y fui sincero le dije que estuve con otra persona, tranquila no le dije con quién exactamente, y wow me sorprendió reacciono como si nada solo me dijo que si al momento en que nos habíamos separado corrí allí era porque era importante para mí, solo me dijo. Jared espero que esa persona te haga muy feliz y dile que si te hace algo se las verá conmigo.

T: Wow así que estoy bajo amenaza (_**Booth lo oyó claramente por lo que se acercó un poco más para que pudiera oír a que se refería Brennan pero esta decidió cortar rápido la llamada, antes de que se diera cuenta de que hablaba con su hermano**_)

J: Oye antes de que cortes, ya desayunaste, puedo pasar por ti al Jeffersonian o si quieres nos vemos en el Royal Dinner para que no se den cuenta. Ya aclare las cosas con Padme, pero no contigo necesito saber qué es lo que tenemos, en qué punto de relación nos encontramos, por favor no te niegues necesitamos aclarar esto.

T: De acuerdo nos vemos haya en 30 minutos Bye

J: Bye (_**y con eso cortaron la llamada**_)

T: Booth lo siento pero alguien me espera para desayunar, tal vez la cena o mañana; si

B: Si no te preocupes Huesos, nos vemos para la cena te parece, te recojo en el Jeffersonian

T: Si claro Booth te esperare, Bye (_**se dio media vuelta y salió de su oficina**_)

_**Booth como había estado casi toda la mañana, solo pensando en Huesos y ahora con quien iba a salir **_

_**30 minutos después Jared ya estaba esperando en el restaurante y Brennan como siempre llego muy puntual a la cita. Él estaba solo mirando su café, hasta que oyó abrir la puerta y de inmediato levanto la cabeza para ver si era la persona a quien esperaba, y si efectivamente era Temperance la que iba entrando en esos momentos; se levantó de su asiento para recibirla como todo un caballero, pero la saludo con un beso en los labios, algo que a Brennan no le sorprendió**_

J: Hola, siéntate

T: Claro, así que todo quedo bien con Padme (_**decía mientras se iba sentando en el lugar que tenía reservado Jared para ella**_)

T: Si todo quedo en muy buenos términos como te lo dije por teléfono, pero ahora lo que me preocupa es; nosotros.

B: Ni siquiera yo sé que es lo que tenemos Jared

J: Por eso es que te he pedido que vengas, para aclarar las cosas, que me digas si solo fue una noche, solo va a ser por diversión o si tengo una oportunidad contigo Tempe

B: ¿Quieres una oportunidad conmigo Jared?

J: Tú quieres estar relacionada con el hermano de tu mejor amigo, compañero y el hombre que amaste o sigues amando

B: El me rechazo Jared, él me dijo que Hannah no era un premio de consolación, vamos en pocas palabras me dijo que la ama; y ya fue hace un tiempo, eso hizo que me diera cuenta que Hannah es la persona que Booth esperaba con la que él quiere pasar 30, 40 o 50 años, con la que quiere una vida, una familia.

J: Eso no responde a mi pregunta

T: Antes de irnos 7 meses separados el me pidió una oportunidad y yo lo rechace, pero me dijo que el necesitaba seguir adelante y realmente lo hizo siguió adelante ahora está muy feliz. Yo también necesito seguir adelante.

_**Jared no entendía si era un sí o un no hasta que Temperance le sonrió, se cruzó al lado que Jared estaba sentado, se sentó junto a él y le dio un beso muy fluido. Los 2 se sentían muy a gusto con lo que acababan de empezar entre el beso los 2 sonreían pero paso a ser muy apasionado tanto así que tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno.**_

_**Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se empezaron a reír **_

T: Eso responde a tu pregunta

J: Si, me gusta como respondes a las preguntas que te cuestiono

_**Así empezaron el desayuno, muy a gusto por ser una pareja que quería intentarlo después de varias ocasiones fallidas**_

_**Mientras tanto en el Jeffersonian Booth estaba desesperado, porque había ido a buscar a Huesos y ella no estaba allí, ella siempre está allí, es su casa no sabía porque se ponía así si él ya había oído que iba a comer con alguien más pero ya se había retrasado mucho. Estaba de un lugar a otro esta que vio subir a la plataforma a Ángela, Hodgins, Cam y Wendell que era el interno de esa semana estaban discutiendo sobre el caso, y decidió correr hacia ellos para ver si sabían algo de Huesos.**_

B: Nerd han visto a Huesos

C: No Seeley creí que estaba contigo

A: La última vez que la vi me dijo que te iba a entregar la lista de los sospechosos

B: Si yo también fue la última vez que la vi, pero luego recibió una llamada y dijo que tenía que ir a desayunar con alguien

H: Wow la doctora B está teniendo una cita y se está retrasando, ni se te ocurra llamarla Booth tal vez está teniendo diversión con su galán

W: No sabemos si la persona con quien está la doctora es un hombre doctor Hodgins

A: O vamos de seguro que ese doctor caliente la invito a desayunar

C: Apuesto 1000 a que si

W y H: No gracias, perdemos (dijeron al unísono)

B: Podrían de callarse y hacer apuestas sobre con quien se acostó mi compañera por favor. Solo quiero saber dónde está Huesos

-Aquí estoy (_**era Brennan la que iba subiendo a la plataforma y alcanzo a oír que Booth la buscaba**_)

A: Bren te tardaste, ese doctor Shane sí que te quita el tiempo (_**le pregunto en un tono pícaro**_)

T: No Angie, no estaba con Shane

H: Maldición, debí de a ver aceptado esa apuesta

T: Que

C: No nada doctora Brennan, es solo que estábamos preocupados por usted, no es de las personas que llegan tarde eso es todo

T: Lo siento es solo que perdí la noción del tiempo, no me di cuenta Cam no volverá a suceder, te doy mi palabra

C: Por supuesto doctora

T: Bueno si no tienen nada más que decirme yo me voy a mi oficina (_**les dio una sonrisa enorme que nadie, ni siquiera Booth había visto de ella; se giró para salir rumbo a su oficina**_)

W: Wow si no estuvo con ese doctorcito, estuvo con otro, vieron esa sonrisa

H: Si todos la vimos

A: No sé ustedes pero yo soy su mejor amiga, y no me voy a quedar con las ganas de quien es esa persona que hace que Bren sonría así

_**Todos miraron en shock a Ángela que se dirigía a la oficina de Brennan, Booth solo se quedó mirando a la nada entendiendo que lo que decían sus amigos era verdad, nunca habían visto a Temperance tan feliz.**_

_**Bueno que les pareció, la verdad no iba a ser el asunto de Temperance y Jared tan romántico pero tuve que ver el mendigo capítulo de esta semana y que desgraciado el Booth; digo porque le tuvo que haber pedido matrimonio a la Barbie esa lo bueno es que lo rechazo jajajaja en tu cara Seeley.**_

_**Lo siento a las personas que aman locamente a Booth por expresarme así de él, pero bueno casi aviento el computador por su culpa; hay no hice un coraje que bárbaro **_

_**Bueno espero les haya gustado y ya saben todos los comentarios son bienvenidos.**_

_**BYE **_

_**BESOS.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hart Hanson y sus productores así como a la televisora Fox.**_

_**Temperance acababa de cerrar la puerta de su oficina cuando en menos de 5 segundos se abrió por Ángela que parecía a ver corrido a pesar de su embarazo como de 6 meses **_

T: Angie, que necesitas

A: Nombre

T: Nombre

A: Si Bren el nombre del tipo con el que estuviste

_**Temperance la miro sorprendida, ella sabía que Ángela la conocía pero a un quedo en shock porque cada vez que ella había tenido sexo o estaba en una relación con un hombre ella lo notaba de inmediato**_.

T: De acuerdo, si estoy empezando una relación con un hombre, pero no te voy a decir el nombre, y por más que lo intentes llores, ruegues, no te lo diré de acuerdo.

A: Oh vamos Bren, hazlo por tu pequeño sobrinito, tu bien sabes que si no me lo dices me voy a volver loca, voy a sufrir un aborto, por fa

T: No, lo siento Angie, no puedo

A: No puedes

T: Digo, es solo que apenas lo acabamos de decidir, nos dimos una oportunidad, y siento que esta vez sí pueda funcionar yo con una relación amorosa. Como novio y novia así que hasta no pasar un tiempo con él, no te voy a decir de quien se trata.

A: Me lo vas a presentar cuando te cases o embaraces de él ingrata (_**lo dijo en tono de broma**_)

T: Angie no me quiero casar, ya sabes lo que pienso acerca de eso y un embarazo es un pronto, no crees aparte no necesitas que te lo presente (_**le respondió, porque no había entendido el sarcasmo de Ángela**_)

A: Si claro amiga.

Entonces te ves feliz, no quieres que nos enteremos tal vez por miedo de estropearlo. Wow Bren estoy muy feliz por ti cariño, ahora entiendo si no quieres que sepa respeto tu decisión, pero tiene que funcionar he. Si te hace algo me dirás en donde vive para irle a romper la cara.

T: Jajajaja si claro Angie. Así que como te sientes con él bebe (_**se iba levantando del su silla para irle a agarrar la pancita a Ángela**_)

A: Realmente estoy increíble Bren, y más ahora con lo que me acabas de decir cariño

En esos momentos fueron interrumpidos por el toque en la puerta era Booth

B: Huesos lo siento, pero tenemos al asesino, quieres acompañarme por el

T: Si claro Booth. Nos vemos después Angie

A: Claro cariño ve (_**dijo mientras Brennan salía de su oficina para reunirse a Booth, y agacho su cabeza, puso sus manos en su vientre y dijo)**_ nene tía Tempe ya tiene novio, posiblemente ya tengas otro tío, aunque sabes perfectamente que me hubiera gustado más Booth pero en fin él ya está con Hannah (_**estaba tan concentrada en su plática con su hijo que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba parado en la puerta de la oficina de Brennan, observando y escuchando todo lo que decía, hasta que dieron un pequeño golpe en la puerta para no espantarla**_)

-Así que la doctora B si tiene una relación con un hombre (_**era Hodgins**_)

A: Si, así es Jack

H: Digo no es por ser chismoso, pero de quien se trata (_**dijo con curiosidad**_)

A: No, no no Hodgins eso no te lo diré, aparte que no me dio el nombre

H: Oh vamos Angie soy tu esposo, que no recuerdas cuando dijeron que compartiríamos todo

A: No me dijo de quien se trataba, pero está feliz y aparte es si mejor amiga y no voy a andar divulgando sus secretos, estás de acuerdo

H: No eres mi esposa, y me tienes que contar todo (_**Angie se salió rumbo a su oficina, sin hacerle caso a su esposo**_) oh vamos por favor es lo único que te pido bella esposa (_**pero esta no le hizo caso alguno**_)

_**Mientras tanto en la camioneta rumbo a arrestar al criminal iban Brennan y Booth muy callados, hasta que Booth rompió ese silencio **_

B: Así, que huesos porque te tardaste tanto, estabas con alguien importante

T: Si Booth, pero porque lo preguntas

B: No nada, solo que (_**pero al ver la mirada feliz de Brennan decidió no seguir y preguntar algo mas**_) Huesos te vez feliz

T: Y lo estoy Booth

B: Se puede saber por que

T: Todavía no

B: Algún día me lo dirás

T: Si funciona, por supuesto Booth sabes que eres mi mejor amigo

_**Booth no podía creer que Huesos estuviera tan ilusionada con alguien, ella no le había dicho que había alguien en su vida, pero él tenía un presentimiento de que así lo era. El resto del camino fue en un total silencio, cada uno perdidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que llegaron por el asesino. Se bajaron en un bar de muy mala pinta donde se encontraba la persona que buscaban **_

_**Entraron al bar y de inmediato reconocieron a un hombre que estaba sentado en la barra, ya que ya lo habían visto en las fotos de los posibles homicidas, los 2 se acercaron a él y…**_

B: Disculpe es usted John Carter

_**El tipo volteo y no le quito los ojos a Temperance, estaba ebrio**_

J: Para la chica soy Leonardo DiCaprio, hola mi amor estas soltera (_**le pregunto a Brennan parándose y acercándose a ella, con intenciones de agarrarla, pero antes de que este pudiera Booth lo empujó y puso su cara en la barra, jalándole ambos brazos hacia atrás para poder esposarlo.**_

B: John Carter quedas bajo arresto por el homicidio de su ex novia Jessica Evans, todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra, tiene derecho a un abogado, si no cuenta con uno el gobierno de los Estados Unidos en Washington D.C. Le asignara uno (_**le decía al tipo mientras lo llevaba a la patrulla que ya lo esperaba a las afueras del bar, seguido atrás por Brennan**_)

_**Finalmente cuando lo subieron a la patrulla Booth se volvió hacia Brennan **_

B: Y, la cena Huesos

T: Si claro

_**Llegaron al Royal Dinner, se sentaron en sus lugares de siempre pero estuvieron en silencio hasta que la camarera llego a tomarles la orden, en lo que llegaba lo que habían pedido estuvieron platicando muy relajadamente sobre el caso, el embarazo de Ángela, y temas sobre sus demás amigos pero nunca sobre ellos. La camarera les dio sus alimentos con cerveza, pasaron mucho tiempo, más del que incluso tenían previsto, y por supuesto ya tenían muchas copas y cervezas en su cuerpo….**_

_**Bueno que tal.**_

_**Tal vez borracha Brennan le diga algo a Booth pero no que le diga que es Jared, pero ya saben son solo sugerencias, si les parece díganme más o menos como quieren y si no pues también díganmelo, ya saben que el que lee manda **_

_**Y el siguiente capítulo me voy a tardan un poquito más porque ya entre a la escuela, y te quita mucho tiempo jajajaja**_

_**Bye **_

_**Besos **_

_**Comenten **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hart Hanson y sus productores así como a la televisora Fox.**_

_**Como Brennan y Booth ya estaban un poco borrachos, no usaron su camioneta, si no que se fueron juntos en un taxi, primero a la casa de Temperance. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa de ella Booth también dejo el taxi y decidió acompañarla hasta la puerta de su departamento. Brennan abrió la puerta de su departamento y los 2 pasaron en lo que Brennan hacia un poco de café, Booth se sentaba cómodamente en el sofá de ella.**_

T: En unos momentos estará listo el café Booth (_**le dijo uniéndose a él en el sofá)**_

B: Gracias Huesos

T: Y que, vas a llamar a otro taxi

B: Sí, supongo, tal vez tu amigo venga en cualquier momento; aparte yo tengo que ir con mi novia a la cual amo tanto Hannah (_**le dijo a Brennan levantándole la voz y muy molesto, tal vez por las copas que ya tenía encima**_)

T: Que te pasa Booth, porque me hablas así, y sabes que tienes razón tal vez mi "amigo" (_**haciendo énfasis en la palabra**_) puede llegar en cualquier momento para enseñarle biología, al igual que tú con tu Hannah

B: Basta Huesos. Porque me haces esto

T: Hacer que, Booth

B: Esto, restregarme en la cara que ya tienes otro. Que no te das cuenta que yo todavía te amo

T: Tú fuiste el que hizo que te hablara así Booth, lo siento; además tú fuiste el primero que me restregó en la cara que ya había cambiado de página. Acaso no te diste cuenta cuando regresamos de esos meses separados que yo ya estaba lista para ti, para una oportunidad para los 2, que regrese más enamorada de ti, que lo que nunca creí amar a alguien. Llegue tan ilusionada contigo y me dices que conociste a otra, cuando sacaste tu celular y me la mostraste, sentí que me quemaba por dentro viva, fue lo peor que he sentido en mi vida Booth. Y ahora yo quiero hacer lo mismo que tu; ser feliz, tener a alguien que te espere todas las noches por ti, para verte, tener una familia, estar siempre con esa persona a la cual amas, no quieras perderla Booth. Tú me hiciste ser una mejor persona, tú fuiste el que hizo que yo creyera en todas esas cosas, que las quiera, las desee Booth, yo deseo todo eso con alguien con el cual me sienta a gusto, llegar amarlo, como lo hice contigo (_**ella ya estaba llorando, al igual que Booth que la miraba fijamente a los ojos; pero trago saliva, se aclaró la garganta para decirle**_).

Tú siempre me dijiste que querías lo mejor para mí, vamos por que ahora me reprochas todo esto, no seas injusto Booth, déjame ser feliz: es lo único que te pido, y quieres que sea feliz déjame en paz; por favor (_**con los ojos ya inyectados de rojo, y con las manos juntas apretándole los labios en forma de súplica**_)

B: No me hagas esto Huesos. Yo te amo y tú lo sabes, así estaré con Hannah o con cualquier otra persona, tu siempre serás la persona a la cual yo ame más, puedo amar a más personas, a miles, pero la única que quiero que este por el resto de mis días y con la cual quiero una familia es a ti Huesos TE AMO (_**se acercó a ella y la beso en los labios fue apasionado, hasta que Brennan lo empezaba a empujar y diciéndole -no Booth no puedes-**_)

B: Huesos entiende que te amo, no quiero estar con Hannah

T: Eso no fue lo que has dicho desde hace meses Booth, no fue lo que me dijiste cuanto te confesé que te amaba; me dijiste que la amabas a ella, que no era un premio de consolación. Si ya no estas a gusto con ella, yo tampoco soy un premio de consolación, ya tengo a alguien que me puede amar.

B: No Huesos, no digas eso por favor, no me hagas más daño del que ya me he hecho yo, al alejándote de mí por favor Huesos no, TE AMO

T: Yo también te amo Booth, pero esto ya no tiene remedio, ni siquiera sé si nuestra asociación va a seguir mañana

B: No Huesos, si no podemos estar juntos como pareja, no me alejes de ti como tu amigo

T: Es que ya no podemos seguir haciéndonos daño Booth, si tanto nos queremos como compañeros, como amigos tenemos que terminar con esto de una vez por todas

B: Si haces eso me matarías Huesos

T: Es lo mejor para los 2

B: No lo mejor para los 2, somos nosotros, tu y yo juntos

T: No, no, no, no, (_**se repetía Brennan una y otra vez moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro**_) Booth yo, yo te AMO

_**Booth la observaba como lloraba, se acercó a ella y el abrazo, en el instante en que sus manos la tuvieron, los 2 se desplomaron en el suelo a llorar y a repetirse que amaban**_

B: Vamos Huesos, podemos hacerlo, demos no una oportunidad, podemos llegar a ser los que los 2 deseamos, una familia con un montón de hijos y los que amamos cerca, solo es cuestión de que olvidemos todo esto y empecemos de cero. Podemos hacerlo mañana mismo le digo a Hannah como me siento, ella entenderá sé que en el fondo ella siempre supo lo que sentíamos el uno al otro

T: No podemos hacerlo Booth pero te amo (_**se acercó a él y lo beso en los labios muy, muy apasionadamente). **_

_**Pero lo que solo empezó con un beso, se convirtió en un viaje a su cuarto que se llenaría de amor, pasión, necesidad, furia, nostalgia, pero ninguno de los 2 lo había percatado, solo hicieron el amor durante toda la noche, algo que ninguno de los 2 olvidara el resto de sus vidas. Brennan nunca en la vida había hecho el amor, tener relaciones sexuales sí, pero nunca hecho el amor, se sentía tan viva, tan mujer, tan plena, tan feliz se había excitado como nunca pero con tanto amor que nunca creyó que se entregaría así a alguien, y lo sintiera con alguien. Booth ya había hecho el amor pero nunca se sintió tan feliz, desde el momento en que lo estaban haciendo sintió que Temperance Brennan ya nunca se separaría de el, que iban a estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas, que lo que estaba pasando era la oportunidad que ella le había dado, por fin después de 8 años de espera, al fin era de él, solo de él.**_

**Bueno tal vez un embarazo, pero de quien Jared o Booth y con quien se va a quedar Huesos, que pasara después de todo esto se arrepentirá huesos**

**Que pasara con Jared y Hannah, como reaccionaran los demás cuando se enteren de todo esto**

**Espero sus revisiones y sugerencias PORFAVOR**

**Si hay faltas de ortografía perdón, son las 3:00 am mañana hay escuela y lo hice todo en 45 minutos wow es un record NO **

**BYE **

**BESOS**

**REVISEN POR FAVOR, ES LO UNICO QUE LES PIDO, TODO ES BIENVENIDO**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hart Hanson y sus productores así como a la televisora Fox.**_

**Brennan se despertó muy temprano, acorralada entre los brazos de Booth, ahí estaban los 2 en la cama de ella, desnudos después de haber hecho el amor toda la madrugada, Brennan casi se acababa de dormir cuando despertó, pero la causa por la que se despertó fue porque creyó que lo que había pasado con Booth había sido tan solo un sueño, pero al momento en que abrió los ojos, sintió a alguien detrás de ella, que la abrazaba como si ella se fuera a escapar para siempre, sentía su respiración en el oído, y en esos momentos recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y con quien, recordó a Booth, lo borrachos que se habían puesto, cuando llegaron a su casa, todo lo que se habían dicho y confesado, las lágrimas y cuando se habían entregado uno al otro con tanta pasión y amor.**

**Recordó tantas cosas que había pasado con Booth, pero principalmente cuando él le había dicho que se dieran una oportunidad y ella la había rechazado, cuando regresaron después de 7 meses separados y Booth ya había cambiado de página, cuando ella ya no soporto más y le dijo que se había equivocado; cometió un error y perdió su oportunidad. Desde esos momentos su relación había cambiado drásticamente, y cada cosa que pasaba empeoraba su amistad. **

**Poco a poco se fue quitando las manos de Booth encima de su cuerpo, no quería despertarlo; bueno más bien no quería charlar con el de lo que habían pasado, se quería duchar pero temía que Booth se despertara con el ruido, algo en ella le decía que lo que habían hecho era una tontería, tal vez las consecuencias de todo el alcohol que habían consumido y producto de los gritos y reclamos que ambos habían dicho, como una forma de desquitar su rabia; a través del sexo **

**Lo único que se le vino a la mente fue el Jeffersonian y Cam. Así que decidió cambiarse de ropa, lavarse la cara y marcharse directo a hablar con su jefa, sin hacer tanto ruido para que el bello durmiente no se despertara.**

**Mientras conducía en su carro hacia el laboratorio pensaba en hablarle a Ángela y contarle todo lo sucedido con Booth, pero sabía que si le contaba, esta le iba decir (cariño porque estas contándome todo esto y no estas con él en la cama haciéndolo), (vaya, ya era hora Bren), (estoy muy contenta por ti).**

**Pero si le pedía un consejo, de estar con él y echar a la mierda su relación recién empezada con Jared; ó darse esa oportunidad con Jared Booth, Ángela por supuesto que le diría que con Booth Seeley Booth, que estaban destinados, además para que estar con el niño Booth que era un inconsciente libertino, que no era muy maduro ni sabía lo que quería en la vida; como el hombre Booth. Entonces recordó a Jared, como todo había pasado tan rápido se le había olvidado por completo, decidió ir más rápido y contarle a Cam todo con Jared y Seeley; después de todo ella le diría como saber aclarar tus pensamientos y como ella decidiría con quien estar.**

**Cuando llego vio a Wendell **

W: Buenos días Doctora Brennan

T: Buenos días Wendell

W: Mmm, sé que debería estar trabajando en los huesos del limbo, pero solo vengo a saludar a unos amigos aquí

T: No, no te preocupes Wendell, sabes donde esta Cam

W: Si de echo ella acaba de llegar y se fue directo hacia su oficina

T: Gracias Wendell

**Ella avanzo el paso directo a la oficina de su jefe y Wendell tono que ella llevaba prisa y estaba nerviosa, podría decir que estaba un poco triste y en sus ojos se notaba que había llorado, pero él sabía que su mentor era fuerte y nunca dejaría verse de esa manera, así que lo dudo.**

**Cam acababa de dejar su chaqueta en el perchero y empezar a revisar la pila de papeles que estaba sobre su escritorio, cuando oyó unos golpecitos desde su puerta; volteo y vio a Brennan detrás de su puerta.**

T: Puedo hablar contigo unos momentos, es algo personal (**se lo dijo en un tono muy bajo**)

C: Claro que necesitas, adelante pasa

**Temperance pasó y se sentó en el sofá mientras que Cam bajaba las cortinas de sus ventanas y cerraba la puerta con seguro para que todos supieran que era hora de que no la molestaran**

C: Que pasa, está todo bien, no me digas que te vas a volver a ir a una excavación en un país de cual ni he oído (**se iba sentando al lado de Brennan**)

T: No, no Cam no es nada de eso. Me acosté con Booth anoche

C: Wow QUEEEE

T: Que Booth y yo estuvimos juntos en la cama Cam, tuvimos relaciones sexuales

C: No Doctora, eso sí lo entendí perfectamente, pero como paso, porque, digo no es que me alegre pero tus ojos tristes y tu manera de actuar me están diciendo que no fue como querías verdad o tal vez ni siquiera lo querías

T: Fuimos a celebrar que habías cerrado el caso, pero nos pasamos de copas, él me fue a dejar a mi apartamento en un taxi pero decidió acompañarme hasta dentro, estaba preparando un poco de café para que se nos pasara un poco la cruda y dijo que tal vez se podría quedar en mi casa, le dije que no y, no sé; se molestó empezó a decirme que era porque mi "amigo" me iba a visitar, que él amaba a Hannah

C: Oh Brennan

T: Yo le dije que porque me decía ese tipo de cosas, que si acaso no quería que yo fuera feliz, al empezar una relación con alguien más

C: Te reprocho el que tú estés con alguien más, por dios

T: Si, y le dije eso, que yo ya estaba empezando una relación con alguien, que yo también quería ser feliz, como el con Hannah (**respiro hondo y las lágrimas empezaron a rondar por sus mejillas)**

Le dije lo que me dolió cuando regreso de Afganistán y tenía una relación con Hannah, cuando me dijo que ella no era un premio de consolación… él me dijo que me amaba y que iba a terminar su relación con Hannah, que podíamos olvidar todo lo que había pasado

Yo le dije que no, que no era tan fácil de olvidar, y empezar de cero

Y de pronto, no sé cómo, pero ya estábamos en la cama

C: Temperance que quieres que te diga

T: Necesito que me digas que hacer Cam, por favor, necesito el consejo de una amiga, como puedo decidir si estar con Booth; que es el único hombre que he amado, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado, no sé si esos sentimientos siguen intactos, ó, estar con Jared, con el cual me involucre sexualmente, y siento que puede funcionar me ha dicho cosas que siento que él está cambiando y puede cambiar aún más.

C: Espera ¡**QUÉ**!

T: Cam, que no me estas escuchando

C: Espera, dijiste** JARED**

**JARED BOOTH**

T: Si Cam, él es hombre con el que he empezado una relación, amorosa, se podría decir

C: Wow, esto es más complicado de lo que me imaginaba

T: Por favor necesito tu ayuda, no me digas si con Jared o Seeley, solo dime como aclarar mi mente, y mis emociones

**¡Hola!**

**Siento si me retrase un poco en el capítulo, lo siento la escuela esta pesadísima, pero en fin no les tengo porque contar mis pesadilla**

**Espero el haya gustado el transcurro de la historia**

**No se preocupen por supuesto que Brennan se va a quedar con Booth (Seeley)**

**Digo después de las amenazas, por supuesto que no me iba a arriesgar a que se quede con Jared **

**Bye **

**Espero sus reviews**

**Cuídense, besos**

**Haaa, se me olvidaba, como quieren que trate Cam a Temperance digo como le hable, con cariño, amistad, o noooooooooo quédate con Booth jajajaja.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hart Hanson y sus productores así como a la televisora Fox.**_

_**Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, y millones de perdones más. Perdón lo siento en verdad sé que me tarde una eternidad en actualizar el nuevo capítulo, pero en serio que he estado muy ocupada en la escuela, aparte nos han quitado mucho tiempo Bones así que no tengo mucha inspiración y luego con mis únicas 5 neuronas que me quedan pz peor el asunto. Pero bueno ya a lo que venimos aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo espero les guste y si no es como hubieran querido que reaccione Cam lo siento lo que pasa es que yo soy muy fría no soy muy de (hayyyyy) cariño o muy buenas en esas cosas con los amigos y el romance. Será por eso que me identifico mucho con Brennan y por eso me encanta la serie, bueno, bueno, ya aquí esta.**_

Los rayos del sol le quemaban los ojos, así que de mala gana tuvo que despertarse, empezó a abrir poco a poco los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su casa, al principio estaba muy confuso pero después de unos segundos reconoció la recamara y soltó una risa enorme al pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior

Dios, por fin me diste esta oportunidad que tanto deseado durante años Huesos y yo juntos como una pareja, pensó mientras no quitaba esa sonrisa de niño con juguete nuevo, pero se dio cuenta de que ella, la mujer a la que tanto había esperado durante años no se encontraba ahí con él en esos momentos y decidió ir a buscarla

Empezó con el baño pero no estaba allí, así que decidió ir a la cocina, tal vez estaba preparando el desayuno pero o tampoco estaba, se empezó a desesperar un poco fue a buscarla al cuarto de huéspedes pero no había nada, decidió llamarla por teléfono, regreso al cuarto de Tempe para agarrar su celular que estaba tirado debajo de su pantalón, lo recogió y marco un número muy familiar que se sabía de memoria

(Estas tratando de comunicar con Temperance Brennan en estos momentos no puedo contestarte, déjame un mensaje y yo me comunicare contigo lo más pronto posible)

Demonios Huesos (la ira le empezó a correr por la sangre, pensó que tal vez si ella se había ido lo había dejado solo después de haber hecho el amor y había apagado su celular era porque se había arrepentido, así que decidió ir por su ropa, vestirse e ir a su departamento a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, e ir inmediatamente al Jeffersonian a hablar con Temperance a pesar de la resaca que tenía por la borrachera que se había metido con Brennan.

Y en esos momentos pensó, claro si ella no está aquí tal vez es porque pensó que lo que había ocurrido era por el alcohol.

Y si ella ya se fue a otro país, dios Huesos no hagas esto, no otra vez TE AMO.

Así que se apresuró y salió corriendo el departamento de Tempe y tomo un taxi le indico que lo llevara a su departamento lo más pronto posible)

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL JEFFERSONIAN **

C:-Brennan no te puedo ayudar, eso es algo que solo tú puedes arreglar solo tú, tus sentimientos y tu corazón

T: - Cam por favor, te lo estoy pidiendo como una amiga, tu sabes perfectamente que yo no soy muy buena con estas cosas y no quiero cometer un error y arrepentirme de ello otra vez

Por favor

C:- De acuerdo, solo te voy a decir algo pero no quiero que con lo que te diga tomes tu decisión solo piénsalo y después la tomas de acuerdo

T:- Si, gracias

C:- Bien, de acuerdo, Temperance todos sabemos que tú y Booth serían la pareja perfecta, que todos estos años de trabajar juntos se han atraído uno por el otro, y que han pasado muchas cosas juntos, han superado la muerte juntos, saben todo del otro, vamos apostaría que se conocen más de lo que ustedes mismos se conocen, y que matarían por el otro y darían su vida por el otro sin pensarlo un segundo, y se gustan y hasta y tal vez se aman, eso todos lo vemos, y si no se dan una oportunidad es porque es tanto amor el que ustedes dos se tienen que tienen miedo de cometer un error y lastimar al otro separarse para siempre y jamás volver a estar juntos, así que deciden estar mejor como amigos no les importa y se hacen daño estando con otras personas como Booth con Hannah. No solo te hace daño a ti, si no también se hace daño a él mismo por estar obligado a estar con alguien que tal vez quiere pero no ama, y no con la que quiera pasar los siguientes 20, 30, o 50 años y ni formar una familia, dormir y despertar con esa persona abrazarla, besarla y hacer el amor con ella todos los días y aun así pensar que no es demasiado, que ella se merece más.

Y es por eso que están como amigos, haciéndose daño uno del otro pero seguir estando juntos como compañeros, como amigos.

T:-Cam, yo lo ame demasiado me dolió haberle dicho que no ese día del libro de Sweets, y fui tan cobarde de seguir haciéndole daño que tome la propuesta de las islas Maluku pensé que tal vez estando separados un tiempo él se iba a olvidar de mí y yo igual, pero no fue así estando en Maluku era en lo único que pensaba, en él, en Booth y cuando me entere que íbamos a regresar a Washington me propuse a mí misma que al verlo le iba a decir todo lo que sentía por él cuanto lo amaba y pedirle perdón de haber sido una estúpida y rechazarlo, pero el si consiguió pasar de página y se olvidó de mí y encontró a una mujer guapa, que le puede dar todo lo que yo no, y ahora está feliz con ella llevan una buena relación y se aman, él está feliz, Hannah lo hace feliz y no quiero arruinar eso, él me lo dijo, ella no es un premio de consolación y ahora después de tanto tiempo siento que es cierto, Booth hizo que creyera en el destino y si no estamos juntos es porque ese es nuestro destino, no estar relacionados amorosamente seguir como amigos, y lo nuestro sea solo atracción sexual de todos estos años como juntos.

C:- Y cómo te sietes respecto a Jared

T:- Jared me dijo cosas realmente bellas, me hizo sentir muy bien, querida, amada, dijo que él por estar conmigo cambiaria todo lo que esta malo con él, que solo le diera una oportunidad, para mostrar que me quiere y llegáramos a amarnos, a estar juntos a formar una familia juntos, que el sabia lo de Booth y yo, pero a él no le importaba arruinar la relación con su hermano por estar conmigo, que echáramos todo a la mierda y lo intentáramos, que tal vez puede funcionar y ser felices.

C:- Wow eso te dijo Jared

T:- Si, y realmente quiero darme una oportunidad con él, siento que después de tantas cosas que han pasado entre Booth y yo, no puede funcionar, ni siquiera sé si nuestra amistad va a seguir

C:- Ahora entiendo porque estas tan confundida Brennan

T:- Lo sé, pero gracias Cam, con todo lo que me has dicho sé cómo tomar esta decisión, realmente gracias fuiste de muchas ayuda

C:- De nada doctora, pero piense bien las cosas, como usted dice no vaya a cometer un error del que después se vaya a arrepentir por el resto de su vida

T:- Lo sé, gracias

Y con eso salió de la oficina de Cam, rumbo a la de ella

Entro y se recostó en su sillón, cerró los ojos, y pensó a aclarar su mente en todo lo que le dijo Jared, y todo lo que había pasado con Booth, y en esos momentos recordó lo que le dijo Ángela un día, que _(ninguna relación es fácil, van a tener que pasar decenas de obstáculos para poder estar juntos y cuando por fin lo logren tendrán que pasar otros miles de obstáculos para que la relación dure y sea como lo hayan soñado. Pero todos esos problemas que la vida les pone valdrán la pena, cuando hayan logrado estar juntos, cada vez que se besen y todo su mundo de detenga, cada vez que hagan el amor, cuando descubras de dos personas pueden llegar a ser una sola alma, romper las leyes de la física, y al conformar una familia ver a tus hijos hermosos, que sean el producto de él amor que sientes por la otra persona. Venos a Hodgins y a mí nos rechazábamos solo hasta que sentí perderlo en el caso del sepulturero fue como decidí darnos una oportunidad, después nos queríamos casar y mi anterior boda nos lo impidió, nos separamos y después regresamos y ahí fue cuando decidí mandar todo al diablo y casarnos en una cárcel y por fin estar juntos, aunque eso no signifique que casándonos se hayan acabado los problemas, no vendrán más, incluso peores que de los que ya pasamos pero nuestro amor ya está preparado para ello y sabemos que no los podemos impedir, pero también sabemos que los superaremos)_

T:- Las personas que realmente se aman, pasan por muchos obstáculos y los superan juntos .Es eso, eso es.

Se paró del sillón para salir de su oficina en busca de una persona, pero antes de llegar a la puerta venia alguien en busca de ella

-Hola, te arrepentiste de lo nuestro

Temperance solo se quedó petrificada a lo que le había dicho esa persona.

_**Quien habrá llegado a ver a Brennan, Booth o Jared, o quien mas **_

_**Bueno que tal, hasta aquí llego el capitulo **_

_**Ya saben espero sus comentarios y sugerencias **_

_**No quería dejar a Ángela fuera de la decisión de Temperance así que le agregue eso que según le dijo y con Cam no sé si estuvo bien lo que escribí. Pero no quiero que se vayan a enojar conmigo por el siguiente capítulo, ya les había dicho Booth y Brennan terminan juntos pero para llegar a esa relación que tanto anhelan hay que pasar por miles de obstáculos**_

_**Bueno **_

_**Bye **_

_**Besos **_

_**Comenten por favor, todos los comentarios son bien recibidos sean buenos o malos. **_


End file.
